Violet
by xB2UTY
Summary: And then, Severus found himself unable to breathe. There she was, a petite first year with long tresses of red hair and green-green eyes. But, that was impossible, wasn't it? AU, George/fem!Harry


Violet

Summary: And then, Severus found himself unable to breathe. There she was, a petite first year with long tresses of red hair and green-green eyes. But, that was impossible, wasn't it?

Okay, so, I've kind of had somewhat of a writer's block for a long time. To try to get out of it, I decided to try and write something I don't normally write. That being a gender-bend fic in which I explore what might have happened had a fem!Harry looked like Lily rather than James (and also pairing her with George because I'm a sappy romantic -_-;;). Originally when I had the idea, I thought about making it into two fics because on one hand I wanted to write a cutesy fic with hearts and shit, but at the same time I really wanted to write about Snape. But then it turned out like this, so I've decided to roll with it.

Chapter One

It was strange how fate sometimes came back to bite you in the ass.

When Severus Snape had heard that Lily and Potter's child was coming to Hogwarts, he had sneered. While some part deep inside him whispered incessantly that it was also _Lily's _child, he had comforted himself with the fact that the Girl Who Lived was probably just as arrogant and pig-headed as her father, perhaps even more so due to the fact that she was famous.

When the first years arrived, his eyes had immediately tried to search out the child that was sure to become the bane of his existence over the next seven years. He gave up however, when he couldn't find the familiar unruly mop of black hair that was typical of Potters in the sea of nervous first years that scuttled behind McGonagall.

One by one, the children were sorted into their new houses. Finally, when they reached the 'P's it seemed everyone in the Great Hall was waiting with bated breaths to see the Girl Who Lived sorted.

"Potter, Violet."

The whole hall became silent, watching, waiting, as she walked forward. And then, Severus found himself unable to breathe. There she was, a petite first year with long tresses of red hair and green-green eyes. But, that was impossible, wasn't it?

Those oh so familiar eyes scanned the staff table as she walked up the steps, inevitably landed on him. For a second, their gazes met and for that one measly second, Severus could swear he was looking at his friend again. The grief that had tormented him for so long tore at his chest as the Lily-lookalike sat upon the stool and had the sorting hat placed on her head.

Why?

Why was this happening?

Why did this have to happen to him?

Hadn't he suffered enough?

These questions went unanswered and he watched with a heavy heart as she was finally sorted into Gryffindor, _just like her mother. _

…

At first, thoughts about Violet Potter had rarely crossed his mind. And why should they have? Not only was she two years younger than him, but she was also his kid brother's best friend. Sure, George could admit she was pretty cool and _wicked_ on a broom, but otherwise he couldn't say much about her.

It wasn't until the summer that they went to the World Cup that he really started to notice her. Over the past few months since he had last seen her, Violet had had a growth spurt. While usually she came back to them scrawny and looking as if she hadn't eaten for weeks; this time she had a healthy glow about her and seemed to be filling out. Not only that but her clothes actually fit, and boy did they fit. They hugged her newly forming curves perfectly, and she looked _good. _

Everything about her seemed to beckon to him. Her lips, her hair, her smile, the way her eyes lit up, and the way she blushed—oh Merlin _how she blushed. _Where had this girl been hiding all this time?

And just as usual, Fred had caught on to his developing crush with ease. Fred had then spent the rest of the summer trying to convince him to make his move.

Even so, it wasn't until school had started up again that George had garnered the courage to ask Violet out.

_Some Gryffindor I am._

"Violet, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" George asked, after he had managed to snatch Violet away and take her somewhere without prying ears.

"Sure, you can come with me, Ron, and Mione—" She began happily as she smiled at him.

"No," George shook his head, feeling even more nervous than he had before. "I mean, _just _with me, as in a date."

He watched, heart in his throat, as her eyes widened and a blush tinged her cheeks. And just when he thought the worst was going to happen, her gazed softened and that beautiful, shy smile that he adored so much graced her lips.

"Of course," she breathed.

* * *

In case this gets confusing, the only perspectives I'll writing this in are Snape's and George's. I don't foresee this being a long fic, seeing as I'm skipping through the years. Also, I'm going off the assumption that perhaps James and Lily would've named their daughter after a flower. Anyways, please review if you enjoyed this chapter~! Thank you!


End file.
